


同生共死

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 2010年舊作。





	同生共死

**Author's Note:**

> 2010年舊作。

01.

那個據說是他家庭教師兼戀人的加百羅涅死了。

02.  
雲雀不是沒有想過，在十年前他們滾在一起的時候他就思考過這個可能，但不是很認真。他可以選擇想待的年級，因為他可以自由的決定他想要的年歲。他知道他可以，但是不明白原因。  
外人看彭哥列的雲守似乎總是那麼年輕，二十出頭的樣子，就連現在出現在他面前的羅馬利歐都曾奇怪他為什麼不會老。  
但他聰明的選擇沉默。

03.  
迪諾曾經開玩笑的說糟糕了如果恭彌不會老的話那以後等我老了看起來不就像個老牛吃嫩草的變態？  
你本來就是。一句話成功的讓加百羅涅的青年首領啞口無言，只能搖頭苦笑。

04.  
他感受著彼此的溫度，突然覺得似乎和他一起變老也不錯。

05.  
雲雀看著棺木裡的那個人，臉色平靜安詳彷彿只是睡著了，成熟的面容雖有點蒼白但依然不減他的帥氣，胸口上的那個致命傷被掩蓋，聖經被放在交疊的雙手之下靜靜的隱藏死亡。  
四十五歲。他想，那個男人把自己保養得不差，都快五十了還是一副種馬的樣子。  
你說好不會離開的，種馬。嘴唇蠕動，他無聲地說著，凝視著迪諾的臉，視線停留在男人長得過分的睫毛，看不到以往如同寶石般美麗的珀色。  
他知道自己不過是在自欺欺人，儘管很想裝做不明白，但雲雀內心深處清明得可怕。他不會醒來了，那顆子彈在他眼前打入迪諾胸口，飛濺的血花燦爛奪目，將原本深色的西裝染得更為沉鬱。  
為什麼要幫他擋子彈？雲雀很想問明白，他記得自己說過他並不會死。  
但能回答他的人已經永遠沉默。⬛


End file.
